


【HDH】月光行者

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: Draco经历了一次平常的“月光漫游”——“太空旅行”，他还是觉得这个名字太幼稚了。





	【HDH】月光行者

**Author's Note:**

> #保罗·柯艾略流精神病院（？） #麻瓜AU #Drarry无差 #短篇

Draco平举起垂在身侧的手臂，上升这个想法真正凝聚成型前，他已同断线风筝那样开始加速往上浮，内心平静又安宁，是他清醒时很难感受到的。

在他额头即将擦过以最强马力旋转的风扇扇叶时，他又没在动了。而刚刚担心自己的脑袋会被割裂的念头，在他停下前零点几毫秒的差异间不出所料地出现过。

他低头望过去，一条粗粗的、吸收了月亮光芒的银线从他的脚边延伸至病床旁，在黑漆漆的室内看起来几乎和金属护栏是融为一体的，同样泛着冰冷的光。但他并不冷，反而周身暖洋洋的。

两个护工正围着病床上面色苍白毫无反应的纤瘦身体忙活。一个负责收拾好残局，另一个新来的面相刻薄的中年妇女神情紧张，一点儿不见前几晚给他注射镇定剂时的蛮横样。战战兢兢地仔细核对着一旁的心率监测系统，生怕他就这么在她第一次轮班时撒手人寰。

Draco可不在乎这些，他终于又开始自己的“月光漫游”了。

“太空旅行”这个词是Draco在第一次接受胰岛素休克治疗以后查到的，当时也发生了和这回类似的情况。他在被注入比常规用量高的胰岛素后，血糖会急剧下降，并进入一种诱导性昏迷中。

这种治疗方法是上个世纪二十年代一个澳大利亚精神病医生发明的，对方的名字Draco不记得了。

就像那些发表四五篇论文反复阐述抑郁产生的原因仅仅是因为患者的体内缺少某种化学成分的医生们：他不仅只是想解除病人的痛苦，使他们能重新好好生活，而是想名留青史，让他那个“囚犯后代”*（1788年“第一舰队”的到来使其沦为英国殖民地的国家，英国往澳大利亚运了很多犯人）能以其他形式再度闻名天下。

虽然后来这种疗法被认为短期内确实效果显著，但和发烧好起来前会加重正相反，长期这样治疗的话病情只会越来越严重，甚至可能导致死亡事件的发生。

渐渐地，也就没有哪些符合人道主义的正规精神病院用了。

这里就要不得不提到卢修斯。在大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国甚至隔壁爱尔兰都有财产的英国首屈一指的房地产巨鳄，通过酿酒业和园艺业发家，三年前刚刚受封爵位，被誉为商界的鲍里斯·约翰逊*（时任英国总统），是支持脱欧的代表人物。同时，也是Draco的亲爹。

Draco患有抑郁症已经很多年了。卢修斯在外面权当没有他这儿子，好在纳西莎——Draco另一条染色体的提供者——足够关心自己唯一的血脉。

这样一个无法领出门，放在家里又不放心的亲人。对于总是忙着满世界跑到处投资的资本家们来说，最终的归宿都是类似的机构。

只是因为Draco还被确诊抑郁症，所以才送到这里——疗养院、收容所、精神病院——来了。

不像那些老套又不够格，只能花钱买个终生席位的资本毒瘤们。这块澳洲的地皮很早以前就在卢修斯名下了，而这家疗养院的第一大股东是Draco。

这个投资般的举动仿佛是卢修斯希望自己的儿子在治病的哪一天，回想起八岁那年吵着要圣诞礼物时，还能通过餐桌上曼哈顿储蓄银行行长的一番话（以“这道烤鸽子真是太美味了”开头），准确预测出美国在次级按揭贷款方面的管制欠缺即将使全世界的经济崩盘。

当然，这么多年过去了。

事实证明卢修斯费心费力参与的最大投资即将彻底宣告失败。

他的宝贝儿子在迈入23岁这个他已经在伦敦夺下一栋摩天大楼的建造权的年头时，不仅病情没有好转，这几年更是连话都不怎么说，上个星期还差点被一个图谋对方过分美丽的姿色的女护工强※。

Draco回过神已经出现在他位于汉普郡郊区的婚宅——一栋恢宏的古堡——自己从没住过的门牌上写着“Draco”的卧室里。房内的摆设和装潢都是纳西莎按照Draco的喜好弄的，他虽然不会住进来，却格外喜欢这里。

这是“月光漫游”（他坚称“太空旅行”这个名字太幼稚了）的又一个招牌，你的灵魂离开身体吼，还可以穿过一个有强烈吸力的漩涡——它虽然看不见也摸不着，却会让你通过时不自觉想扒住裤头——去到这个世界上你想去的任何地方。

但是有以下几点注意事项：

1.链接你肉体和精魂的那根线不能断裂（它是能无限延长的，也不会消耗你的灵魂）；

2.要保证你的肉身在你进行旅、漫游时生物机能完好，最好能处在安全稳定的环境内；

3.在感受到召唤时必须要回去，如果你仍旧坚持灵魂出窍的状态，那你的灵肉会彻底分离，再也回不去；

4.不能和其他的漫游者打架，你打不过的。

想到这儿，Draco的腹部隐隐作痛起来，之前他和一个同样想在松树尖看满月的威尔士人打起来了，但真正的起因是他觉得对方在用威尔士语骂他“金毛软蛋”。

被踹下去的那刻，他感受到的不是在鳞次栉比的树枝枝丫间穿梭的感觉，而是想要仰泳时以头朝上的姿势坠入水面的滋味。那一瞬间他尝到了原来没有过的窒息感，十分压抑，空洞，堵住他气管的黏稠液体流进血液里，将它同化、冷却或是抽干了，只剩由内到外的冰凉和刺骨的寒冷。

Draco觉得那就是死亡的滋味。

他不想死，他只是一个正在治疗中的抑郁症患者罢了。决心在疗养院度过一生，不娶妻不生子不养老，也不承担任何社会责任。

这时窗沿上的响动吵到了Draco。他本来正盯着儿时姨妈送他的音乐盒（她以为他是女孩，但认为他喜欢音乐这点是正确的），思索着该用什么办法打开它。

他扭头看过去，就在那根粗粗的银色钻进屋内的地方，多出来一只黑黢黢的“蜘蛛”，张开几只足在窗框上颤动着，刮坏了那里的白漆。粗喘声越来越近，那个抓钩摆动的幅度缩小了，Draco想拿起椅子直接砸晕这个无法无天胆敢偷进伯爵城堡里的小贼，再不济也是跟小时候举着他曾曾曾祖父的佩剑那样，边挥舞边大喊一句：“来人，拿下他！”。

但他什么也做不了。

他现在还不如一阵风，一滴雨能给活人或实物造成的动静大。更何况他本身胆子就挺小的，纳西莎曾跟医生说怀疑是那年万圣节的某个装扮把Draco吓成这样的。因为他那晚哭晕以后足足发了三天的烧，再醒来一切都变了。

在精神病院待久了就是这点不好。你会有无穷无尽的时间用来发呆，数数，当一株沙滩上的蒲公英。久而久之他的精神总是不能集中在现实里，全跟着思维发散到所有地方了。

自从他会“月光漫游”以后，他甚至都不说话，不跟谁接触，只是待在肉体这个休眠舱里养精蓄锐，每周三次的治疗才是他真正的生活——

就在他终于明白为什么要叫“宇宙旅行”的时候，那个窃贼的脑袋出现在了窗边上。

顺着晚风四处支棱的黑发，偶尔会露出额前长长的闪电型的伤疤。Draco看不太清对方的五官，不断反射着月光的绿眼眸却很显眼，和Draco胸针上成色完美的翡翠一个颜色。在窗沿上扑腾的双手带着鹿皮的露指手套，指甲修剪的很整齐。

对方可看不见他，正忙着一鼓作气翻进屋内。气得Draco伸手推搡，捶打，扇巴掌，脚踢，什么手段都用上了，最后只能悻悻地站在这个陌生人面前，单方面的和对方大眼瞪小眼。

那个人也不客气，进屋拍了拍手。望进Draco眼里——脑后的房门，似乎在确认是否有人，末了直接将未来伯爵夫人梳妆台上的音乐盒塞进了手中捏着的黑袋里。

“滚出我的屋子！”Draco大吼着，一种很多年没出现的感觉酝酿在他的心底。

他头皮发麻，脖子都红了，双手握拳辱骂着面前的不速之客。毫无察觉的对方自然是无动于衷，一副悠悠闲闲的态度，在屋内踱步，欣赏着Draco都没亲临过的房间。

然后——

直接扑进了正中央四柱上束着绿色帷幔的高床上，还不知好歹地捏了捏摆在枕头间的银色龙玩偶。

“你这个下作的杂种！没品的穷鬼！离开我的床！——”

就在Draco准备扑上去揍人的时候，一阵熟悉的感觉从脚边开始拉扯着他的身体：“不，别是现在啊，不，不，不——我要先杀了这个畜生——”

在黑发小贼解鞋带的时候，他已经回到了病床上，惊恐地瞪着身旁的女人拿着注射器给自己打针。

Draco瞬间脱了力，不出几秒的功夫就昏睡过去。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Draco再次转醒时，大喇喇晒进屋内的阳光差点闪瞎他的眼睛。他连忙扭过脸，暗暗斥责失职的护工连隔断帘都没有替自己拉上。

他现在有点不爽。

就像有一只肥大的鼻涕虫正沿着他的后脊爬来爬去，湿漉漉的粘液虽然无害，但还是让人很不爽。

平常在经历过“长途旅行”（该死！）以后，他总是能按照作息早早起床，吃早饭，去花园里发呆，偶尔适当地“疯一把”，好让他不至于好转到取消治疗或是被认定为影响过度不适合继续接受治疗。

在这个疯人院里住了许多实际上已经痊愈的人士，原因就是这里是由疯狂阴郁的资本家掌权的。

Draco微笑起来，很满意自己的这个笑话。心情控制的折线向上斜攀了几格，回到正常水平，这意味着他愿意起床了。

却没想到刚抬手起身到一半，手臂的酸楚让他再度摔回床上。

“搞什么！”他无声咒骂，低头看向刺痛的地方，那里有一个肿起来的小脓包，周围散落着无数针孔。一定是昨天那个女护工失职了，没有控制好为他注射的镇静剂剂量。

Draco想起自己失去意识前，那扭曲变形的五官拼成的脸让她的脑袋就像一颗长在玻璃屋山脉里的注定不平凡的土豆。

她的脑袋会由一个在自家田地里辛勤耕耘了一辈子的老农挖出来，他单手拿着锄头，黝黑的拇指会试图剥掉她脸中央疑似是鼻子的肉瘤，露出有些突出且残缺不全的黄牙，嗤笑着说自己20年没剪过指甲的脚趾都比她长得好看，就在他打算将她的脑袋丢进粗麻袋里时，亚瑟·菲利普会把它抢过来，宣布这块大陆和这颗土豆都是属于乔治三世的财产。

这颗土豆也有点像被实习刽子手错误斩首的脑袋，本来就装在麻袋里，是想执行绞刑的，结果————

有什么不对劲。

Draco再次主动打断了自己的思绪，他已经很久没有挖苦过别人了。

虽然现在他愈发熟练掌握冷静自制的要领（医生在诊断报告上用的词是：自闭症倾向），但在一个拥有如此庞大财富的家族中，被善于操纵有时又刻薄到有些无情的老爹抚养长大的他，在初高中那段荷尔蒙爆发的青少年时期，想当然地是个骄傲自负却不敢叛逆的毛小子。

现在的他不再那样了，因为他不仅起床气好了很多，而且主动承认了当初自己的幼稚。还有英俊，有钱有势，万人迷……

Draco觉得一滴豆大的冷汗直直从额角滑下，像滴泪那样打湿了他脑袋底下的枕套。

有什么很重要的东西被这一针和超过十小时的睡眠弄丢了。于是他开始问自己一些简单且基础的问题，这是有科学依据的，有助于他寻回记忆的手段之一。

脸书密码✓

藏在时光胶囊里的私人物品✓

璨星火龙果在泰提斯安娜岛陨落的真相✓

菠萝胶片的秘密✓

纳西莎头发的颜色✓

他有几根脚指头（与常人无异）✓

他昨晚经历了什么……

…………

嫉妒！

那个绿眼睛的怪物！哥斯达黎加的蝴蝶！蒙古人的后裔！

Draco猛地坐起来，昨晚种下的种子此刻不受控地从他内心深处破土而出，鲜嫩的绿芽上还盛着一滴朝露，不，是即将喷薄而出的岩浆，更是他的怒火！

他只要想到那个家伙此刻说不定还在自己的卧室里，喝着老管家泡的红茶，享受他奶妈最拿手的司康，就气得浑身发抖。

不！

决不能就这么放任这个窃贼偷光他的家底，还用他最喜欢的音乐盒哄骗姑娘！

想到这儿他急忙跳下床，连外套都没披，就冲出了病房，却在走到楼梯口时停下了。

明眼人都能看出来，Draco现在的处境非常尴尬。

首先，他的下一次诊疗是明晚，距离昨天会过去48个小时还要多。这就意味着他必须要想个法子现在就得到有关“小蝎子”的消息。

那只早就绝版的龙玩偶是Draco最喜欢的礼物，于他就像胡迪对安迪的意义。但他在早前的万圣节时弄丢了它，苦寻无果，淋了大半个晚上的雨，最后在半夜的伦敦街道旁被一个毒液蜘蛛侠吓晕了。

纳西莎不久便找人缝制了一只新的，特地做旧了骗Draco说找到了，以为这样自己的宝贝儿子就能重新振作起来。

答案是遗憾的否定，他最终还是被送到了这儿：位于澳大利亚的一座废弃的监狱（有点讽刺吧？）改建而成的养疗所里，而他的婚房——

从他知道“英联邦”*（成员大多为前英国殖民地或者保护国）的意思起，时隔十七年后，Draco终于原谅了通过《维斯特敏斯特法案》的英国议会*（根据法案规定，澳大利亚联邦议会享有制定有关内政外交方面的法律的全权，成为英联邦里的独立国家）。

等他搞到护照和银行卡并通过科学的交通工具漂洋过海回到自己位于英格兰的庄园里的时候，那个混球肯定早就跑了。

其次。

他的脑袋飞快运转着，想起了星期五和“鲁滨逊经济”。

这个词是他读一本科学杂志时看到的，那张印着经济原论知识点的复写纸被用双面胶固定在了杂志的塑料包装袋上。

他是个精神病，他当然要读这个。

要跟傻瓜解释“鲁滨逊经济”的话，就是鲁滨逊想吃鱼。他捕鱼的时间、抓鱼的网和捕鱼技巧对他的经济产出——也就是抓到的鱼的影响。

傻瓜都知道Draco Malfoy现在迫切想抓贼。他抓贼路上所需的时间、抓贼的工具和抓贼方法都会对这个结果产生致命影响。

但还是有个省时省心省力的方法，毕竟他只是与世隔绝，社会性虽然退化了，但硬性生活条件还是非常好的。

他可以轻松、简单、快速地给几年没主动联系过的家里人打个电话。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Draco一时拿不定主意，干脆原地坐在最高一级的台阶上，打算慢慢理清头绪，丝毫不在意这多出来的存在会妨碍经过此处的每个人。

更应该说，他比较希望别人不要在他思考时打扰，也不要用鞋尖踢他的背，他是不会让的。

既然都已经是疯子了，当然只需要考虑自我需求。这里面没人会停下喜欢做的事只为了别人“方便”。也正因如此，许多精神病患者入院以后反而就像回到了自由自在的家，情况都会有所好转。

除非，你是生活在勃列日涅夫时期的苏联，那很可能会被判定为对伟大的苏联和帝国主义毫无用处的“社会寄生虫”，遭驱逐出境。这算好的了，如果你被诊断为“过分陶醉于哲学”（另一个有时效性却更加准确的名字是“呆滞型精神分裂症”），那有1%-2%的可能——这可是0.05%的40倍——会遭受政治虐待。

这是Draco在一楼走廊捡到的一本书里的内容，他对牛津大学出版社很有好感，就稍微读了一下序，里面有一页着重介绍了一个俄罗斯女作家，她的诗精选有：“感谢党，为了我们的辛酸与绝望，为了我们可耻的沉默，感谢共※※!”

看完这几页以后，他特地在某次“月光漫游”的时候，绕到院长办公室去想看看对方和前苏联的安德烈·斯涅日涅夫斯基医生*（臭名昭著的精神病医生）有多少非亲缘上的联系。

答案是令人惋惜的肯定。这位老医生正在写一篇关于“苦病”的论文，为此不惜欺骗院里一个自杀未遂的女人，还每天往她体内注射过量的有毒化合物。

Draco还没想好要不要做点什么。毕竟，这不关他的事，再怎么给这个放在英国法院马上就该退休的老东西打几针强心剂，他都不敢把自己怎么着。

他又看到了手臂上的针孔，连忙拉回思绪，专注于自己的那些问题。每个答案他都记得，至少通过上次的记忆回溯他已经找回来了。

Draco当初进精神病院这件事闹得可是沸沸扬扬。

虽然早已不流行日本那样会无差别限制病人行动，穿着现如今只有在恐怖暴力电影里才能见到的带有束缚带的连体衣，一关就是好几天的“自杀式病院”。

可现如今，人们或多或少都会在网上给自己做各种各样的心理健康测试，接受过实验室正规检查和心理评估的，还会将五颜六色形状各异的药片每天按时轮流着往嘴里喂。

如果什么也不说，心理疾病和精神疾病对你来说又有多少差别呢？

和正常人总是不一样，以自我的想法活在社会里，摒弃奇奇怪怪的道德约束和法律规范（在澳大利亚法律里，你携带太多土豆都要罚款）活着——哪怕你觉得身体里的快乐不知不觉被抽空了，支持自己日常生活的能量也逐渐流失，每天行尸走肉一般苦苦支撑在这个世界上，试图追上这个运转过快的世界的步调——只要你承认“我不喜欢这样，这是不对的，那才是真实”，就会被另眼相待。

可别忘了，哥白尼、爱因斯坦、贝多芬、梵高和尼采不都曾被人叫过“疯子”吗？

那个雨夜中的鬼影，三天三夜的浑浑噩噩，童年爱物的丢失，只持续了一个半小时的绑架，莫名其妙的婚约，不太理想的成绩和卢修斯失望至极的眼神——

他要如何寻找到自己变成这样的原因呢？

只能是“疯了”、“病了”，不能是“怕了”、“累了”。

Draco是个胆小鬼，家庭条件优渥，有一个很爱很爱他的母亲，他不需要死，这就是他为自己谋得的出路。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

这通电话，肯定是不能往家里打了。

但作为曾经的霍格沃茨戏剧社社长兼史上最帅学生会会长兼斯莱特林（一个历史悠久的学生俱乐部）的领头人，还有一些东西存在在他的生命里。

为了方便理解，就讲几个小故事吧。

《藏在时光胶囊里的私人物品》：

就像那种最狗血的电影里的人物关系。Draco有一男一女两个青梅竹马，名字不重要（他不太想回忆）。他们最喜欢一起做的事就是打赌。

赌什么呢？

最终谁会和谁结婚。

他们各自的祖辈都是有头有脸的人物，世世代代都是圣诞节相互串门的。现在领养和代孕非常流行，实在不行也可以找孩子的教母，所以谁和谁结婚都没问题。

狗血的部分是：到了最后，所有人都改变主意了。

那个婚约就像丢进池塘里的水雷，不仅严重破坏生态环境搞得里面生灵涂炭，还直接炸了个原本体积两三倍多的巨坑出来，代表友谊的琼浆玉液那是哗啦啦流得一滴都不剩。

Draco拿铲子试着刨了几英寸，只挖出来一个土豆。

他三年前写进纸条的，预定二十年后开启的胶囊里的愿望——“希望和潘西还有布雷斯永远都是朋友！”——算是变成了冲进大气层的小陨石，在降落途中就被摩擦力什么的彻底瓦解掉了。

《璨星火龙果在泰提斯安娜岛陨落的真相》：

这是他亲自撰写的剧本的核心。

只要知道了答案，就像看了流媒体上业余影评人上传的那种时常极短的视频，不需要亲自再花几个月坐在那里看完全季《神秘博士》，都能和别人讨论守望先锋的新坦克英雄西格玛到底在宇宙中听到了什么旋律。

那时候他正忙着学校庆典的事，剧本呢，只写了以下几行：

女A：什么是疯子？

女B：疯子就是不能表达自己观点的人。就像你置身于外国，你看到一切，你明白身边发生的一切，但是你无法张口，也无法得到旁人的帮助，因为你不懂那里的语言。

女A：我们都有这种体会。

女B：或多或少，我们都是疯子。

这是他上次偷听到那个自杀未遂的女患者和另一个女病人的谈话内容。他觉得极好，便决定用在自己的剧本里，“另一个女病人”也在接受相同的胰岛素治疗，看起来却已经大有好转，马上该出院了。就是她的经历让Draco确定了，“太空旅行”和这个治疗一点关系没有。可能是她落在走廊的书，他再次猜测到。

不对，再回到刚开始来。

泰提斯安娜岛在哪？岛上有居民吗？这地方有多大？有邻居吗？璨星火龙果能吃吗？它又有多大？砸到人了吗？那人死了吗？

答案是彩色的布条。

新来的警督要求每个伦敦警局的警员都必须要在脖子上系好这根布条，否则不准出勤，只能去整理档案室。

《菠萝胶片的秘密》：

夏威夷不仅是美国唯一的群岛洲，有史迪奇和莉萝，更是在2018年将“安乐死”合法化了。

不过它对Draco的意义是一部阿根廷电影。和传教士无关，它讲的是一个落魄的无业游民马丁，住进了儿时玩伴欧亨尼奥家中当暑期工，二人在此过程中互生情愫，却欲拒还休，彼此喜欢和互相试探的爱情故事。

马丁和欧亨尼奥，与气象学的“厄尔尼诺和拉尼娜”不同，他们并非二元对立论的实例，而都是西班牙男名。

马丁曾在一次闲谈中问欧亨尼奥是否记得菠萝，欧亨尼奥忘了。在马丁伤心失意离开，欧亨尼奥怎么也寻不见对方的踪影后，终于在过去拍的胶片上找到了答案。

Draco在看完的那一刻亲吻了布雷斯的脸颊，有意思的是，潘西在知道Draco性向的那一刻，也选择了亲吻他的脸颊。

在那一刻他就该预料到，这样带有凉爽微风的夏日，可口的果味汽水，阳光和树荫，安静悠闲的午后，和他最好的朋友们，即将成为过去。

《脸书密码》：

Draco觉得一定是偶数位数。但因为他当时太紧张，还有银行卡密码，父母的电话号码，家里的邮编在捣乱，所以他也不是很清楚。

只记得新电脑和智能机曾一度取代“小蝎子”成为他的最爱。有多爱呢？他放弃了复习，只为看一个当时还不流行的户外直播。等他抬头的时候，已经是万圣节当天下午了，身旁不少刚走出考场的学生，都在讨论晚上的活动。

Draco这才发现，这是他第一个离开潘西和布雷斯的万圣节。

到了晚上，他决定舍弃这些新世纪的“☠”，也丢掉过去，抱起自己掉到床底下的龙玩偶，啥也没打扮便出了门。

然后，Draco就被绑了。

那些人往他的脑袋上套了黑色的布袋，用粗粗的麻绳勒住他的脖子，一个圆形的硬物抵在他的后脑勺上。强迫Draco背出那一串串数字，他太慌了，又哭得太厉害，说什么都含含糊糊的。结果最后，只是一群无良大学生的恶作剧罢了。

他气得报了警，但那个领带都没系的警探说：“既然没有任何皮外伤，你也没有证据或是目击证人，就赶快走吧。”接着用手指着审讯室里的一排裸男，继续说：“我们这边还在找偷了一位单身妈妈钱包的‘特朗普宝宝’呢。”

Draco不想打电话，不想找任何人帮忙，他只好离开。刚出警局，他发现自己的玩偶丢了，考虑再三，他拿走塑料椅上那把儿童用的蕾丝边小阳伞，在大雨滂沱的夜晚，硬着头皮打算回头从被绑的地方找起。

再然后，那个黑衣服的蜘蛛侠从天上荡了下来。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Draco安分地躺好，高兴地看到这次进来的是两个男护工。即将为他注射点什么的，是他在这里最喜欢的护工，一般都只待在危机稳定部门（精神病院的急诊室）或负责照顾青少年病患。在他过了20岁以后，他们俩就不常能搭上话了。

他闭上眼，不一会儿就已经在半空中欣赏自己神情呆滞，双眸空洞而无神，薄唇毫无血色，却还是掩不住帅气的俊脸了。

还是有什么被他忘记了，真的是很重要的事——

Draco刚有这个这个想法，一阵吸力将他送往了另一个国度。在那栋古堡北方塔楼的最顶端的房间里的大床上，躺着一个黑发男孩，正试图将“小蝎子”顶在自己的鼻子上。

“放开它，混球！”Draco眉毛一皱，怒骂道。

那熟悉的感觉，他忘记了的熟悉的感觉又出现了，正控制他变成这样一个愤怒的人。

他已经很久不曾愤怒过了，也不憎恨，或是嫉妒。

纳西莎的头发是什么颜色？

你有几根脚指头？

绿色代表什么？

绿色代表嫉妒。

因为莎士比亚这么说吗？还是那只他在南美洲昆虫展上看到的绿眼睛蝴蝶？蒙古人和凯尔特人真的能诞下圣婴吗？

那个，神？精灵？怪物？

不，不是……

是……金色，火红的……热情洋溢的……愤怒……肮脏如淤泥的……憎恨……秘密……胸针上的翡翠………………

嫉妒！

不是这情绪，而是这个人。

嫉妒那个万事都比自己高出一截的黄金男孩，嫉妒他不需要任何职位就能轻而易举得到所有关注，嫉妒对方那坚不可摧的友情。

嫉妒！嫉妒！嫉妒！

嫉妒优先于其他任何事摧毁了他，其次是憎恨。

Draco Malfoy恨Harry Potter。

他恨他！

恨到愿意付出一切，穷极所有手段，只为了不让对方好过。

他恨他。

恨他每次都能化险为夷，恨他总是会反过来让自己难堪，恨他永远如太阳般闪耀却触不可及。

他恨他……

所以在最后的最后，他会给他一个吻。不是在脸颊，而是在唇上，然后把他感受到的恨，嫉妒，偏执，愤怒，迷恋，狂热，胆怯还有无数分辨不清混合在一块儿的情感一一还给对方，给这个唯一能带给他这些感觉的男孩。

Draco跌坐在地上，嚎啕大哭，床上的男孩终于放弃了，开始玩起抛接游戏。对方的动态视力一向优秀，所以才能精准的抓住Draco的心，种进去一颗种子。

那株昨日才破土的，小小的嫩芽，此刻已长成参天大树，粗壮的树根桎梏着Draco的心脏，深入阴暗潮湿的内里，汲取养料——他深深埋葬的情感——诱发一颗颗青苹果成熟，跌落，顺着血管席卷到他的全身。

Draco不再恨了，也不嫉妒或愤怒。

取而代之的是悲伤，他绝望地看着自己被无力割裂开来，伤势由他的灵魂深处而起，没了保护的肉身，他即将被这些无处安放的情感杀死。

他每周有三次机会在活着的同时感受死亡。死是他唯一不怕的东西，是他的解脱，只是他还不想死。

因为他还没搞懂人为什么要活着。他的人生不是特别幸运，也谈不上不幸。

他只是……

无法达到长辈的期许，无法挽留最好的朋友们，无法让所爱之人正视自己一眼。

真的就这么简单吗？

他的自传目前为止还不到一万字，他当然有理由大哭特哭。

“Malfoy……”

一声呼唤钻进Draco的耳朵里，他连忙停下，仔细聆听着，屋内只有另一个男孩的呼吸声。在他想起过度悲伤是会出现幻听时的零点几毫秒前，床上的男孩又说话了：

“希望你还好。”

这是什么意思？

Draco匆忙扶着窗沿从地上爬起身，马上他就能看到床上的景象了。这时一股拉力从脚边拽住Draco，床上的男孩也翻过身背对着他。

“该死的，我不要回去——”

Draco挣扎起来，这时拉力停下了，他脚边的银线正以肉眼可见的速度逐渐变淡，他变得轻飘飘的，那些令人崩溃的情感也随之消散，只剩下海浪拍打巨岩的声音，他能闻到期待已久的自由的气息。可他顾不上这些。他连忙爬到床上，可是黑发男孩已经闭上了眼，似乎是打算睡觉了。

“你这鞋都不脱的混蛋，那话是什么意思？你给我说清楚！”

Draco咒骂着，疯狂拍打，脚踢，撕咬对方，还是被彻底无视了。再又一次扇巴掌后，黑发男孩终于拉开一条眼皮，抄起龙玩偶抱在了自己怀里，准备完毕打算进入梦乡。

……

……

……

当Draco再次睁开眼时，正躺在病床上。他坐起身，下了床，在穿鞋时扫了眼床头柜上的时钟，现在是早上七点三十一分。

冬日的白昼总是来得很早，整个室内都是明亮的。今天还意外暖和，他出门看到屋檐和楼道墙壁上的蝙蝠和南瓜装饰才发现，万圣节到了。

他不自觉拉好外套，故意每一步都踩在走道的中线上，下了楼梯，来到一楼的餐厅用餐，寻思着吃过以后去打个电话。

这时昨天的男护工走过来，递给他一个包裹：“我还以为你会在房里吃饭，你愿意下来走动走动也挺好。这儿有你的快递。”

Draco放下勺子接过来，这东西格外沉，他差点把它摔到地上。封面没有署名，只有英国海关和澳大利亚海关的戳章。

他撕开包装，发现是一个音乐盒。是Draco小时候姨妈送他的，他最喜欢的音乐盒。

下面附着一张纸条，有十分潦草的笔迹：

“万圣节快乐”

他将纸条放到一边，打开音乐盒上好发条，一点不在乎会吵到别人，悠扬的乐声响起，是他听的第一首古典乐：

爱的礼赞

————————————————————————————

——————

碎碎念：

我终于知道这是什么了，这是我之前想写的，Harry Potter不会死。

完结的挺仓促，但我觉得这里正正好。续的话，考虑一下吧。

我没有任何侮辱精神病患者和任何患有心理疾病的人群的意思。这是个关于爱的，俗套的，有些无厘头的故事。

在我的笔下他们总是没有那么多情感纠葛，好像就那么仓促的相爱了。我个人是觉得，相爱本就是一件很容易的事，难的是现实，不是情感。

希望有人喜欢这个故事，虽然我觉得它太冷门了（。


End file.
